Juego Inofensivo
by Reki Zen
Summary: Algunas cosas empiezan como un juego inofensivo, pero sin quererlo, puede llegar a desencadenar males ocultos. [KaraxIchi] [Lemmon]
1. Chapter 1

Y ahí estaban de nuevo…

Era una noche fría de invierno, por lo tanto la poca gente que transitaba en las calles no esperaba el momento de llegar a sus cálidas casas o tomar un baño caliente, y por eso, nadie prestaría atención a los 2 sujetos con idénticos rostros en el fondo de ese callejón oscuro.

Si la gente se fijaría (y estamos seguros que no lo harán) verían que el sujeto que tenia la chaqueta de cuero estaba prácticamente arrinconando al otro.

Sus besos le inundaban el cuello mientras sus manos trabajan hábilmente, una se había metido en la sudadera acariciando su espalda baja y la otra (solo con la cremallera abierta) en su miembro erecto, moviéndolo rítmicamente a veces rápido y otras veces lento y suave.

El que estaba "arrinconado" tenía una mano sujetando el costado de la chaqueta del otro individuo, la otra mano solo estaba colgando inmóvil.

Los sonidos que salían de la boca del que se encontraba espalda contra la pared eran gemidos que inútilmente trataban de contenerse, al de chaqueta de cuero le gustaba mucho esos sonidos.

No habían estado mucho tiempo así, pero cuando el de chaqueta sintió los primeros copos de nieves en su cabeza y con el viento aumentando ligeramente, decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Acaba para mí – Dijo antes de clavarle los dientes al cuello, sorprendiendo al chico contra la pared.

Los movimientos en su parte noble eran más rápidas y también podía sentía las uñas en su espalda.

Esto era demasiado, él sabía que eso lo haría terminar.

Quería continuar, no quería que el momento se finalizara.

Pero entonces, los espasmos siguieron y en un instante llenó la mano del de chaqueta con su semilla.

Éste le dio un beso profundo en los labios y dijo:

-Vámonos a casa.

El del rincón aun respiraba agitado y un poco aturdido, pero pudo contestarle:

-Pero tú no acabaste.

-Es un poco difícil hacerlo cuando se viene una tormenta.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la nieve que caía y el viento que soplaba más fuerte que antes.

-¿Es eso de verás? – Preguntó desconfiado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le contestó el de chaqueta.

"Porque tú nunca acabas cuando hacemos estas cosas" quiso decir Ichimatsu, pero las palabras se quedaron, como siempre en su cabeza, y en su boca solo salió:

-No es nada. – Salió del rincón y se adelantó afuera del callejón - Vámonos, me congelo.

Caminaron unas pocas calles en silencio, cuando Karamatsu se desvió unos pasos.

-Iré al parque a lavarme las manos, quizás vaya a la tienda después a comprar alguna bebida.

-Para hacer tiempo, lo sé – Le contestó el menor.

"Quiero ir contigo" sintió además, pero era un pensamiento que se guardaría y se enterraría para siempre.

-I see you later – Dijo con su típica sonrisa y su pose apuntando con su dedo. Lo vio alejarse mientras sacaba sus lentes de un bolsillo y se los colocaba con su mano limpia.

Ahora es cuando venia, ese sentimiento penumbroso y vacio después de hacer "eso".

Duraría un rato, hasta llegar a casa, ver a sus hermanos y olvidarlo, luego volvería cuando esté en la cama, a lado de Karamatsu, de su rostro, de sus labios que tan solo unas horas antes había besado durante un largo rato.

¿Cómo comenzó esto?

No era tan tarde como para ir a dormir, entonces fue como Ichimatsu le dijo a sus hermanos, de una manera vaga y desinteresada como siempre "Iré a dar un paseo", no sin antes darle una mirada fija a uno de ellos en especial.

Lo bueno de ser Karamatsu es que no te prestaban atención la mayoría de las veces, y por eso, podía desaparecer de la vista varias veces sin que nadie preguntara donde iba o donde estuvo.

Bueno, eso explica cómo empezó "eso" de esta noche, pero ya venían haciendo est veces por semana, siempre a la noche, siempre en el mismo callejón.

Recordaba que ya debían de llegar casi 2 meses con ese juego… Si es que era un juego...

Tanto tiempo había pasado, pero aun se sentía raro.

¿Por qué? ¿Quizás porque eran hombres? ¿Porque era su hermano?

Los primeros días dudaba mucho de su orientación sexual.

¿Acaso era gay y no se había dado cuenta? Descartó eso, ya que seguía gustándole las chicas, seguía levantando la vista cuando una muchacha muy guapa pasaba a su lado, o cuando se encontraba con Totoko, su excitación subía ligeramente, pero aun así, no se comparaba en nada cuando estaba a solas con Karamatsu.

Luego estaba el penoso hecho de que era su hermano, tenían la misma sangre, el mismo rostro, ¡por todos los cielos! No necesitaba ver un psicólogo para que le sugiriera que tenía algún problema de narcisismo…

Una vena salió de su frente cuando pensó que quizás Karamatsu lo hacía porque se parecía a él. Ese sujeto es un verdadero narcisista.

De todos modos, trataba de ignorar los hechos, lo único que no podía dejar de lado era esa sensación de ansiedad e inquietud.

Nunca cambiaba, quizás era su conciencia molestándolo porque sabía que lo que ellos hacían estaban mal en muchos sentidos morales. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Podía pedirle a su hermano mayor que dejaran de hacer esas cosas, pero eso no borraba el hecho que ya lo había masturbado, besado y otras cosas varias veces antes.

¿Lo que le molestaba se iría cuando hiciera eso? No lo sabía, y una parte de él no quería que terminara.

De cierta manera, se había podido conectar con alguien, se había acercado a una persona de una manera intima y personal… Lástima que era su hermano y de la forma menos apropiada.

Pero eso lo hacía sentir bien, la mitad del tiempo, pero algo es algo.

La otra mitad estaba con ese sentimiento molesto que ni siquiera podía identificar.

Se tocó el cuello recordando lo que acababa de suceder hace poco. Desde que Karamatsu descubrió que le excitaba sentir un poco de dolor, había estado controlando eso a su favor, mordidas y sutiles rasguños, todo de una manera segura, para no dejar marcas, pero una que otra vez se le había escapado un chupón o un rasguño pronunciado, y sin ni siquiera poner excusa, ya todos pensaban que había sido unos de los gatos que frecuentaba.

"¿Tan virgen piensan que soy que cuando ven una marca oscura en mi cuello, piensan que un gato lo hizo?"

"Estúpidos hermanos"

De alguna manera eso era insultante, pero aliviador al menos.

"Aun sigo siendo virgen igual" Pensó sonrojándose un poco, no había "insertado" su cosa a nadie y no dejaría que nadie se la inserte…

"¡No soy gay!" Pero, besaste a un hombre… y dejaste que te tocara… y chupara tu…

-¡AAGHHHH! – Gruñó de la nada con frustración, atrayendo las miradas de algunas personas que caminaban y asustándolas.

"¡Estúpido Karamatsu!"

Todo era su culpa, ¡él empezó todo! Bueno, quizás no, ¡pero él debió de parar todo!

Y ya que estaba enojado, ¿por qué demonios nunca acababa ese idiota?

Desde que empezaron esto, siempre era Ichi quien se corría, y siempre había una excusa para que el otro imbécil no lo hiciera, que se hacía tarde, que había escuchado un ruido, ¡maldita sea!

Se le ocurrió que quizás todo esto no le excitaba, pero solo había que hacer una rápida mirada al gran bulto de esos pantalones para estar seguro que sí se cachondeaba con todo esto.

¿Entonces por qué no quería correrse? Aunque claro, en todo el tiempo que llevaban haciendo eso, él nunca tuvo las agallas para agarrar el paquete de su hermano.

Podía besarlo, podía abrazarlo, podía acariciarle un poco, pero le entraba mucho pudor cuando pensaba en "dirigir" la acción, prefería que Kara se ocupara de todo, es bueno en eso.

Ya estaba acercándose a casa, la tormenta seguía empeorando cada minuto, pero su hermano aun tenía tiempo de volver sano y salvo a casa.

Eso también le llamaba la atención, ahora se preocupaba más con Karamatsu que antes (que era casi nada) pero era un gran cambio, quizás los otros lo notaron pero lo debieron de haber ignorado. Se burlaba de él menos, lo golpeaba más suavemente o ignoraba más sus momentos que merecía un buen golpe.

El sentimiento molesto estaba minimizando, los chicos suelen ser ruidosos a esta hora, y los griteríos de Jyushimatsu con sus chistes o Choromatsu desesperándose lo hacían sentir algo mejor.

¿Pero cuánto duraría todo esto?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Karamatsu por fin regresó a casa, estaba cubierto de escarcha y moqueando. En su mano, cargaba una lata de cerveza con la mitad de su contenido congelada.

-Y…Ya r... regresé, "brothers" – Alcanzó a decir aun tiritando.

Todos estaban en la mesa a punto de cenar.

-Oh – Todomatsu era el único levantó la mirada hacia la puerta - ¿Te habías ido Karamatsu-niisan?

El nombrado ignoró eso y se fue a la habitación para cambiarse la ropa fría y empapada.

El único que le siguió con la mirada fue Ichimatsu.

La mantuvo, incluso cuando Karamatsu desapareció detrás de la puerta corrediza.

Entonces sentía volver el sentimiento horrible, pesadez en el estomago y un cosquilleo en alguna parte de las entrañas.

No se dio cuenta que estaba frunciendo el seño hasta que Osomatsu le habló:

-Cielos, Ichimatsu, cuando tienes esa mirada, siento que el mundo arderá en cualquier momento.

-Es verdad, asusta – Le comentó Todo.

-¿Te sucede algo? - Preguntó Choromatsu, evidentemente preocupado.

-¿Ah? No es nada – Mintió, "Claro que sucede algo pero no logro saber qué demonios es".

Los demás no hicieron más preguntas, puesto que sentían el instinto de "peligro cerca" si seguían hablando.

Karamatsu volvió al rato y disfrutaron la comida en tranquilidad. Claro, el único que no lo estaba era Ichimatsu.

La noche transcurrió, y por la temperatura baja y la nieve, esa noche no irían a los baños públicos. Cuando ya era hora de dormir, todos con sus pijamas puestos y la cama extendida, se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-Buenas noches – Dijeron al unísono. Y apagaron las luces.

En la oscuridad, Ichimatsu aun podía adivinar quien estaba despierto y quien no, por los ronquidos (ya sabía diferenciarlos) Jyushimatsu y Osomatsu fueron los primeros en caer rendidos, Todomatsu y Choromatsu estaban cansados pero quizás no faltaba mucho para dormirse y estaba seguro que Karamatsu aun estaba despierto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No necesitaba esperar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para saber que su hermano mayor estaba mirándolo fijamente de costado.

Ya llevaba semanas sabiendo que su hermano de lentes de sol y chaqueta de cuero a veces se quedaba observándolo de noche, esperando que uno de los 2 se durmiera primero. Ichimatsu nunca le dirigió la mirada ni la palabra porque creía que éste lo besaría, ahí mismo, con el resto de sus hermanos a menos de unos metros.

Y sí era capaz de hacerlo, el gemelo de los gatos recordaba que las primeras veces, era difícil hacer que dejara las manos quietas cuando estaban a solas o en estas situaciones, hasta que lo obligó a prometer que bajo ese techo, no debían de hacer nada para comprometerse.

Pero claro, mirar no es tocar, así que Karamatsu podía seguir viendo a su hermanito con esa sonrisa tonta toda la noche e Ichimatsu no podía quejarse, después de todo…

"Yo también quiero besarte" Pensó con un poco de frustración y vergüenza. Estando tan cerca podía apoyar sus labios sobre lo de su hermano y nadie se daría cuenta, el problema es que un beso se empiezan muchas cosas, sabría que si se atrevía a hacer eso, no pararía y Karamatsu tampoco.

"Soy el único con control aquí" Se dijo orgulloso, si no fuera por él, su hermano numero 2 estaría sobre él todo el tiempo en cada ocasión.

Incluso, podía recordar cómo empezó este absurdo juego:

* * *

Estaban en el techo en silencio, se supone que debía tener paz y tranquilidad ahí, pero cuando su "doliente" hermano salió de la nada con su guitarra, se empezó a irritar mucho.

Normalmente se iría del lugar pero decidió quedarse a ver que planeaba Karamatsu.

-Hey, Ichimatsu – Le llamó – ¿Quieres escuchar lo que compuse para mis "Ladys"?

El cuarto hermano solo tuvo que levantar un dedo en específico para contestar la pregunta.

-Parece que no estás de humor, ¿qué tal algo para animarte? – Y comenzó a tocar unos simples acordes.

-Cacamatsu – Le llamó irritado – Realmente sabes que no atraerás a ninguna mujer así, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que atraiga más la atención de una chica que un hombre que emplea un buen instrumento. – Dijo en una pose.

-Aunque sepas tocar todos los instrumentos por haber, nadie te hará caso.

Algo se movió dentro de Karamatsu, dejo su semblante relajado y le contestó:

-¿Y tú que sabes de mujeres? Nunca has tenido novia.

-Tu tampoco – Dijo rápidamente Ichimatsu.

-Al menos yo me esfuerzo, tú ni siquiera te molestas en peinarte o vestirte algo decente.

-¿Algo decente? ¡Tu ropa hace doler los ojos! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan llamativo?! – Ichi ya estaba cerca de empujar a su hermano por el borde del techo.

Karamatsu, en su instinto natural, se dio cuenta del peligro y terminó la discusión ahí.

-Bueno – Dijo con una voz más relajada y dejando la guitarra a un lado. – Supongo que no tendremos novia nunca.

Ichimatsu también se relajó pero aun seguía con la idea de lanzarlo.

-¿Y por qué tanto apuro en tener una novia? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste de tu mano?

-¡Cállate! – Dijo Karamatsu irritado – ¿No ves que humillante que es que ya tengo más de 20 años y aun no he dado mi primero beso?

-¿Y eso que tiene? A nadie le importa.

-Es más fácil para ti decirlo, tú ya lo tuviste. – Dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Acá es cuando Ichimatsu creyó que su hermano tenía una idea equivocada, por supuesto que no había besado nunca nadie, ¿por qué creía eso?

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo intuyendo lo que diría.

-Supongo que tanto tiempo estando con los gatos del vecindario, habrás dado mucho amor por doquier, ¿no? – Y comenzó a reírse.

Si, era lo que estaba pensando.

Ichimatsu se levantó con todo el semblante de asesinarlo, pero entonces una idea tonta brotó repentinamente.

"Puedo golpearlo todo las veces que quiera, pero creo que algo más le dolerá"

Se acercó a Karamatsu, agarró la solapa de su chaqueta y con todo el temor en los ojos de su hermano, le asestó un beso rápido y fugaz.

Fue una broma, había hecho lo mismo con Osomatsu para contagiarle un resfriado, no era la gran cosa.

Cuando se alejó unos centímetros, solo vio la cara de sorpresa absoluta de Kara, y creyó que había triunfado.

-Parece que te quedaste sin primer be… - No llegó a terminar la frase cuando el segundo de la camada Matsu había jalado de su sudadera y le había devuelto otro beso, solo que esta vez, no iba a ser rápido.

Ahora el que estaba sorprendido era Ichimatsu, su corazón latía a mil, no se esperaba esto ni en un millón de siglos.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

No sabe cuando tiempo duró ese beso, ¿unos segundos? ¿Un minuto? Pero para él, había durado toda una eternidad, y en esa eternidad, en ningún momento pensó en golpear o alejar a Karamatsu.

Cuando el beso por fin terminó, fue Ichimatsu quien salió caminando a un paso petrificado y rápido del lugar.

Durante el resto del día, no soportaron mirarse o hablarse, pero como Ichi era en general una persona callada y Kara se la pasaba afinando su guitarra en silencio o mirándose en el espejo, nadie lo notó.

La noche fue lo más difícil de todas, tenían que acostarse lado a lado, y eso ponía a Ichimatsu nervioso, ya que aun se quedó pensando en muchas cosas.

"¿Por qué me devolvió el beso? ¿Acaso también quería jugarme una broma? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no le di la mayor paliza de su vida?"

Las sensaciones del amante de los gatos estaban oscurecidas, ¿era vergüenza? ¿Desagrado?

Sentía mucha confusión, eso era seguro, pero no era desagrado lo que sentía, aunque sí era algo amargo como eso.

Y de la misma manera amarga, había algo que no quería admitir: Le había gustado.

"Obviamente, no me gusta cacamatsu" Pensó detenidamente, "pero si me gustó ese beso, no es como los que se dan para molestar, se sintió… diferente"

Pero como era algo que jamás debía de volver a pasar, ignoró todos estos pensamientos y los enterró lo más que pudo en su mente… Hasta que esa noche, Karamatsu, se le haya ocurrido desenterrarlos.

Ichimatsu se despertó en algún momento de la noche con su frente rozando la de su hermano, al principio creyó que era un sueño hasta que unos susurros lo descartaron:

-Ichimatsu, ¿estás despierto?

No le contestó. Quería ignorarlo, dejar las cosas como están y hacer como que todo no hubiera pasado. Mañana se despertaría y todo seguiría su curso.

Sintió el mismo roce en la cabeza, y escuchó cómo se relamía los labios.

Se puso nervioso.

"No lo hará. No sería capaz, están todos aquí"

Pero lo hizo, Karamatsu solo tuvo que acercarse unos centímetros lentamente para empezar un beso… Que Ichimatsu terminó por apárteselo.

El mayor de los 2 se sorprendió.

-¿Así que estas despierto?

-Por supuesto que estoy despierto – Dijo lo más bajo posible sin tratar de alterarse, algo muy difícil por cierto – ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Es que no he dejado de pensar en eso que ocurrió en el tejado, y… Bueno… Quiero más.

-¿COMO QUE MÁS? – Aun susurrando, al nekomatsu se le notaba la irritación en su voz – No habrá más ni nada, así que, si no quieres despertar en trozos, trata de no violarme en la noche – Finalizó dándole la espalda y aun muy enojado.

-¿No te gustó?

-Claro que no – Mintió.

-¿Entonces porque no me lanzaste por el techo o me golpeaste? ¿O algo?

Ichimatsu se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder eso sin parecer una mentira.

-Seré honesto contigo – Empezó el hermano numero 2 – Tienes razón, me cansé de mi mano.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios me cuentas eso?! – Dijo Ichi casi elevando la voz.

-Porque ese beso fue lo más emocionante que he tenido, y no… No quiero que sea el último.

-Qué pena por ti – Dijo aun de espaldas con un notable sarcasmo.

-No quieres… ¿intentarlo de nuevo?

Si, si quería, pero el orgullo del cuarto hijo no permitiría que admitiera eso.

Más que emoción, era curiosidad lo que tenía Ichimatsu bien pegado en la mente.

Le había gustado, está bien, ¿pero otro más? ¿Y qué tan lejos podía (y quería) llegar?

-No es el momento y el lugar para esas... Proposiciones…

Karamatsu suspiró:

-Si cambias de opinión, avísame. – Y se acostó también dándole la espalda.

Pasaron casi 3 días después cuando Ichimatsu se encontraba de nuevo en el tejado, con un par de gatos a su alrededor y un tercero en su regazo.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad pero ese "gusanito" de la ansiedad no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Recordaba las palabras de su hermano: "Quiero más" había dicho, está bien. "Yo también quiero más" pero era… Estaba… Tan mal…

Bueno, ser un nini que no estudia ni trabaja también está mal, pero eso no le había afectado en absoluto.

¿Qué podía perder? Su orgullo, su paz, el respeto hacia los demás, su familia lo vería como un monstruo depravado y quizás sería exiliado o algo peor…

No valía la pena sacrificar todo solo porque Karamatsu besaba bien…

"¿Que mierda..?" Si, lo acabas de pensar.

En ese momento, el hermano menos indicado salió hacia allá.

Cuando Karamatsu lo vio entre los gatos, le hizo un saludo con la mano y se dio media vuelta para irse. Últimamente, evitaba encontrarse a solas con él.

-Espera – Alcanzó a decir Ichimatsu.

El Matsu de azul se volteó y se quedó esperando en el mismo lugar.

-Quiero… - Empezó el Matsu de morado, ocultaba la cara y le daba la espalda para no verlo – Quiero intentar eso…

Trató de no sonrojarse, pero era algo inevitable.

"Adiós autorrespeto" Se dijo así mismo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó mientras el de chaqueta negra se acercaba a paso lento

"Claro que no" Pensó, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, mientras Karamatsu se inclinaba hacia donde estaba.

-Solo es un juego – Dijo muy cerca de él, que hacía que empezara a sudar – Si no quieres hacerlo más, solo tienes que decirlo.

"¿Por qué habla de esa manera? Así no habla Karamatsu. ¿Qué esperas para decir algo estúpido?"

Tomó la barbilla de Ichimatsu, mientras el gato de su regazo saltaba para irse a un costado del techo.

Y ese beso, fue algo que quedaría en su memoria por siempre.

* * *

Las cosas empezaron así, con besos simples e inocentes, luego se hacía más salvaje, hasta que ya no era suficiente. Una caricia, o dos, o más, un roce en tal lugar, otro roce en otro lugar, etc.

Eso había pasado en las últimas semanas, pero aun estaban frescas, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Karamatsu había dejado de mirarlo, estaba dormido boca arriba y tenía la cara ladeada hacia el otro lado.

Ichimatsu se incorporó un poco. Recordando todas esas cosas, podía identificar qué clase de cosquilleo estaba sintiendo, pero como aun estaban en casa, pensó en hacer una travesura.

"Solo un beso"

Por primera vez, quería ser él quien hacia algo imprudente.

Sería rápido y nadie lo notaria.

Cuando sus ojos se aclararon mejor, se llenó de rabia con lo que encontró.

En algún punto de la noche, Todomatsu debió de haberse acercado demasiado, puesto estaba recostado bajo el brazo protector de Kara, descansando tranquilamente sobre su pecho, y éste, con la cabeza ladeada hacia él, parecía que estaba besando su cabeza,

En un impulso, sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomó uno de los libros del estante y lo lanzó con fuerza apuntando a las joyas de su hermano de lentes de sol.

Su grito de dolor y los ruidos de sus hermanos preguntando qué rayos había pasado, hicieron que Ichi durmiera mejor esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de pasar a la recepcionista que atendía ese hotelucho (quién por cierto ya había aprendido a no mirar a los clientes a la cara), dos hermanos habían cruzado el umbral de la habitación número 9.

Ichimatsu fue quien abrió la puerta con la llave y dio unos pasos adentro.

Eran tal como se lo imaginaba: una habitación ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, una cama tamaño "King" y enfrente de ella, una televisión de los años antes de la invención del internet.

Había una ventana con barrotes (¿por qué?) con horribles cortinas naranjas, y supongo, que la otra puerta por ahí debe ser el baño, que preferiría no visitar aun. Por 1000 yenes la hora, era lo que exactamente esperaba en un lugar así.

Karamatsu apenas había cerrado la puerta con llave y no esperó ni un segundo más para lanzarse sobre su hermano. Lo atrajo hacia él y con muchos besos y caricias, lo llevó con cuidado hacia la cama para que no tropezara y lo arrojó (sin cuidado en esa parte) sobre ella.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a quitarse la sudadera azul junto con su camisa sin mangas para lanzarlas al suelo.

El Matsu de morado sonrió para sus adentros.

"Está tan desesperado por tocarme"

* * *

¿Y cómo no? Había pasado casi un mes desde el incidente del libro que "se cayó" desde el estante hacia (casualmente) la entrepierna de Karamatsu, y desde entonces, Ichimatsu había vuelto a ser tan malhumorado y agresivo como antes.

No solo evitaba encontrarse a solas con su hermano de azul, sino que cada día parecía buscar un pretexto para lanzarle algo o golpearlo.

Para el resto de sus hermanos, quienes habían notado la actitud más dócil de Ichimatsu últimamente, este cambio repentino solo hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Para el Matsu de los gatos, la razón de su actitud tan arisca era porque Karamatsu necesitaba un castigo, verlo tan cerca de Todomatsu esa noche había despertado un sentimiento nuevo (y más molesto): celos.

Había tratado de ignorar eso los primeros días, pero era algo que simplemente no se iba de su cabeza.

Así que, mientras meditaba en el tejado, se ponía a analizar la situación:

"¿Por qué sentirse celoso de ese idiota? No es mi novio ni nada parecido, si quiere revolcarse con Totty, que lo haga"

Entones sintió una punzada en el pecho, "¿es capaz de hacerlo? De… ¿De incluir a Todomatsu en nuestro juego?"

No lo haría, el menor de sus hermanos jamás aceptaría algo como eso.

Aunque…

"Si me hubieran preguntado eso a mí hace 3 meses, también lo hubiera rechazado sin dudarlo"

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, no solo la relación con su hermano mayor.

Muchos pensamientos fugaces pasaron por su cabeza estrujando sus entrañas: "¿Y si ya le estoy pareciendo aburrido? ¿Y si quiere probar con Todo, Oso o alguien más? ¿Y si ellos aceptan?"

"No debería ponerme celoso, ¡todo esto era solo para sacarse las ganas!"

Escondió la cara entre las rodillas.

"¿Entonces porque duele tanto?"

Los sentimientos se desbordaban y era difícil contenerlos para siempre.

Con todos esos líos, la sensación molesta que sentía después de "pecar" con su hermano había desaparecido… Para ser reemplazado con una tristeza y vacio interior.

"Quiero ser el único que toque a Karamatsu"

Abrió los ojos grandes antes esa revelación, siempre estuvo ahí, bien enterrado en su conciencia, pero no quería admitirlo.

Se había… ¿enamorado? Trató de no vomitar el desayuno y se sobó el estomago.

"Claro que no lo estoy" Pensó con vergüenza. "Eso sería más enfermizo de lo que hacíamos"

Pero empezó a recabar más emociones ocultas: él sabía que ese juego no iba a durar para siempre, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a terminar de alguna manera, sabía que era solo un juego para Karamatsu, pero para él, parece que se había transformado en algo más.

Eso podría explicar la dicha sensación de ansiedad y revoltijos en el estomago.

"No es amor. No puede serlo. Si se siente así de horrible, no quiero estar enamorado nunca"

Lo único que podía hacer Ichimatsu era reprimir esas emociones y esperar que pasaran. Como siempre.

Pasaron los días, se esperaba que Karamatsu insistiera o tratara de darle una indirecta para volver a sus "juegos" pero para sorpresa del cuarto hijo, éste le dio su espacio, evitaba también encontrarse a solas con él y había dejado de mirarlo por las noches. Cuando se reunían los 6, todo se sentía normal, le dirigía la palabra, bromeaba, etc. Pero se sentía de cierta manera ignorado en varias ocasiones.

No sabía si el segundo hijo estaba consciente de lo que realmente había pasado esa noche para que le lanzara un libro (todos sabían que no fue un accidente, gracias al cielo, a nadie le importaba).

Para Ichimatsu, que esperaba que ese desgraciado viniera hacia el arrastrándose o algo así, se había decepcionado bastante, confirmando su pensamiento de que para ese sujeto, solo era un juego estúpido sin importancia.

"Probablemente ya ha acabado definitivamente". Pensaba mientras daba un paseo en el vecindario.

"Quizás se enfadó con lo del libro o se dio cuenta que lo que hacíamos está condenado en casi todas las sociedades del mundo"

"Lo he arruinado" De cierta manera, eso suponía un alivio.

Un alivio de no ser descubiertos, un alivio para que esto no se fuera de las manos, un alivio para que ese estúpido de Karamatsu dejara de jugar con él como un gato y un ratón y no se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo quería cerca.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Era verdad.

Podía admitirlo de una vez: no quería que fuera solo un juego y ya, tampoco quería que se acabara de esa manera.

Quería que fuera solo suyo.

Que nadie más lo tocara excepto él.

No eran solamente los besos y las demás cosas, era también esos momentos que solo podía compartir con alguien en especial, ser " _especial_ " para alguien.

"Ya es tarde para descubrir esas cosas" Escuchó una voz en su interior. "identificarlas y admitirlas no hace que todo se vuelva como quieres"

"Entierralas profundo" Se ordenó a si mismo y siguió caminando.

Había llegado a casa y se dirigió a la sala, quería sacar sus bocadillos de sardinas e ir al tejado a pasar el resto de la tarde con sus gatos. Pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

Karamatsu estaba profundamente dormido de costado sobre el sofá, su chaqueta de cuero y sus pantalones estaban en el suelo.

"Deja vú" Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Ichimatsu.

Se limpió los ojos (que ni quiera estaban llorosos excepto algunas lagrimas errantes).

Dio media vuelta para largarse de ahí, pero entonces recordó que solo era su hermano, solo estaba durmiendo, ¿acaso le tenía miedo a eso?

Caminó hasta el escondrijo y una vena salió palpitando de su frente cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban ahí.

"Osomatsu…" La rabia se le estaba acumulando pero, al fin y al cabo, podía hacérselas pagar otro día.

-Mnnnn… - Sintió detrás de él.

Cuando se dio vuelta, vio que Karamatsu se había movido en sueños y estaba ahora boca arriba, uno de sus brazos colgaba fuera del sofá y la manta que tenia se había caído un poco mostrando sus piernas y parte de su ropa interior.

Sin saber por qué, Ichimatsu se sonrojó…

¡Claro que sabía por qué!

Su hermano era atractivo… Aunque de cierta manera se estaba piropeando a él mismo (y sus otros hermanos).

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo besó? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo ya.

Los celos, la rabia y otras emociones molestas habían nublado lo que realmente sentía cuando estaba a solas con Karamatsu: una especie de sensación que hacía que todo estuviera bien, que todo se sentía bien, no iba a decir "amor", por supuesto (pensar en esa palabra solo le hacía querer buscar un arma y descargarla sobre su cabeza). Pero aun así, lo volvió a sentir a ver a su hermano tan vulnerable sobre el sofá.

Sintió la necesidad de besarlo, ahí mismo, bajo ese techo que había prometido no hacer nada como eso.

"¡No lo hagas!" Dijo la voz dentro de él. "Olvida el asunto, olvida todo con ese idiota y deja las cosas como están"

"Solo una vez" Se dijo a sí mismo. "Una última vez y lo olvidare"

Antes de hacerlo, fue hasta el pasillo y revisó si había alguien (no hay nadie, perfecto), cerró la puerta corrediza con cuidado y la ventana también (por si acaso).

Caminó hasta estar enfrente de Karamatsu y se agachó para estar cara a cara.

Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, como si estuviera en paz.

Hace mucho que no sentía esa emoción de hacer esto, era excitante y de cierta manera llenador.

Cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó unos centímetros.

Cuando sintió el contacto de labios contra labios, se prendió una chispa dentro de él.

Pero se sobresaltó mucho al sentir además, que una mano lo sujetaba desde atrás de la cabeza para prolongar ese beso.

"¡Hijo de…!" Pensó Ichimatsu cuando el beso había pasado de ser dulce y tierno a ser brusco y salvaje, en acompañamiento de una ocasional mordida que hizo que algo se despertará en los pantalones del cuarto hijo.

Cuando el aire amenazaba en acabarse, Karamatsu liberó a su hermano de su agarre y él se alejó tan precitadamente que casi se cae de espaldas.

-¡¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estabas despierto?! – Preguntó jadeando un poco y con el rostro rojo.

A lo que su hermano le contestó, mientras se ponía sus pantalones y con una gran sonrisa:

-All the time, my brother.

Ichimatsu había pasado de rojo de vergüenza (y calentura) a un rojo de enojo e ira.

Se dispuso a buscar con la vista algo lo suficientemente pesado para lanzarle, pero se percató que a la velocidad de un rayo, Karamatsu había guardado su chaqueta en el armario y sacaba su típica sudadera azul.

Aun con la prenda en el brazo, abrió la puerta para irse a un paso acelerado.

-Oye, ¡espera! – Le gritó Ichimatsu - ¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé, a donde sea – Dijo sin voltearse y aprovechó ponerse la sudadera en el umbral de la puerta – Good bye.

Una punzada fuerte atravesó su pecho, no había sentido así de mal por unas simples palabras.

-¡Hey! – Llamó el menor de nuevo, haciendo que el mayor esta vez sí se volteara.

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, el morado sin saber que decir y el azul, esperando que dijera algo.

-Quieres… - Empezó con una voz temblorosa y bajando la cabeza lentamente. No quería que se fuera – Quieres ir… - Dijo susurrando, esperando que Karamatsu llegara a escuchar - ¿Te gustaría ir a un hotel ahora? – Fue la cosa que habitaba sus pantalones lo que dijo eso, no él.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó – Creí que ya no querías hacer… Esas cosas...

Ichimatsu levantó el rostro.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Bueno, para empezar, me tiraste un libro a mis bolas mientras dormía – Dijo con un semblante de "¿en serio preguntas?" - Me estuviste ignorando y evitando, además, te sentía más agresivo a mi persona últimamente. – Suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado - Creí que era tu manera de expresar tu rechazo a nuestro… pasatiempo. - Finalizó Karamatsu con un dejo de tristeza.

-Yo…

"Lo lamento" Quería decir, pero algo se había atorado en su garganta que las palabras no podían salir.

Para acabar con el silencio que se estaba formando, el segundo hijo de los Matsuno, se acercó para tomar del brazo con una sonrisa a su hermanito y lo arrastró hacia afuera.

-Conozco un lugar barato y que está cerca de aquí, está escondido, así que no creo que nos topemos con nadie.

Ichimatsu agradeció mentalmente a su hermano por no seguir con esa incomoda conversación y pasar directamente a la acción.

Pero aun así, había algo más que le comenzó a molestar al menor.

"Estas metiéndote de nuevo a ese círculo vicioso" Se dijo a sí mismo, "Para él, es solo un juego, pero para ti esto va más allá"

"Ultima vez" Se repitió varias veces Ichimatsu, que seguía por detrás a su hermano. "Quiero tener un buen recuerdo de esto y luego lo cortaré todo"

Empezaba a sonar como un drogadicto que apenas llevaba 1 mes en rehabilitación.

Y así se sentía.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Probablemente el proximo capitulo será el ultimo, y SI, hay lemmon y escenas sexuales, pero como tengo problemas con eso, no lo incluí aquí.

Aguarden las ganas para la proxima :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Está tan desesperado por tocarme"… Pensó Ichimatsu con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero increíblemente, con Karamatsu encima de él, con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, se le quedó observándolo unos momentos.

Ichi estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía, de repente, su hermano mayor le sonrió de la manera más dulce que había visto, e inmediatamente estampó sus labios contra los de él.

El beso fue apasionado y algo rudo (algo que al matsu morado le encantaba), lo obligaba a abrir más la mandíbula y sentir su lengua abarcar cada espacio de su boca.

"Realmente extrañaba esto" Dijo en su mente. En algún momento empezaba a faltarle el aire, pero se resistió porque no quería terminarlo.

Para su (¿mala?) suerte, Kara se separó de él dejándolo recobrar el aliento. Y tomándolo de la barbilla, miró de reojo al individuo que tenía enfrente suyo con el rostro enrojecido y un hilo de saliva escapándose por una comisura de sus labios.

Ichimatsu notó que la respiración de su hermano empezaba a acelerarse, pero se calmó a los pocos segundos.

Y con esa misma sonrisa en los labios, volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez más suave y tierno. Bajaba lentamente hacia su cuello y ahí es cuando el matsu de azul se incorporó un poco para sacarle la sudadera con cuidado y volver a acostarlo para seguir con su recorrido.

Los besos eran cálidos, le seguían el pecho y llegaba al estomago, Ichi comenzó a acariciar el cabello del otro mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en la sensación placentera que le producía.

"Ultima vez". Esas palabras rondaron su cabeza e Ichimatsu frunció el seño como si eso hiciera que se alejaran.

Cuando empezó a sentir los dedos hábiles de su hermano bajándole con cuidado el pantalón deportivo que usaba, Ichi se incorporó abruptamente y se sentó en la cama. Ya sabía lo que venía…

-Espera. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó Karamatsu mitad preocupado y mitad impaciente. (Cielos, como amaba verlo así)

-Déjame… - Ichi bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado – Déjame… - Dio un suspiro decidido - Déjame intentarlo yo esta vez.

Los ojos de Kara se abrieron muy sorprendidos pero una sonrisa de felicidad inundó su rostro. No sé hizo de esperar, se acomodó en el borde de la cama y sentado con las manos apoyadas detrás de su espalda, le hizo una seña a Ichimatsu.

Éste se posicionó enfrente de su hermano mayor. El Matsu morado cada tanto miraba hacia otro lado como para distraerse, la verdad es que se estaba derritiendo por dentro. Con un sonrojo para nada disimulado, empezó a desabrochar el botón de su jean y bajar el cierre lentamente.

Se quedó unos momentos a admirar ese semblante erecto que sobresalía de sus bóxers azules.

Miró el suelo una vez más, quería seguir pero tenía demasiado pudor y vergüenza.

No se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban hasta que Karamatsu agarró una de ellas.

-Si no estás seguro de hacer esto, no deberías hacerlo – Dijo con una voz comprensiva y tranquila - No hay problema Ichimatsu, de veras.

"¡No!" Si quería hacerlo, pero… "AHHHHHHHHH" Gritó internamente Ichimatsu.

-¿Podrías no verme? – Le pidió con la voz baja casi susurrando.

Karamatsu, que no dijo nada en contra, le dio un beso tierno que no se lo esperaba y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Sin los ojos de su hermano observando, de cierta manera, se hizo más fácil cumplir su labor.

Corrió el bóxer con cuidado y con su mano dominante acarició el miembro que tenía enfrente de él, eso hizo que se tensara un poco. Lo agarró con cuidado y sin muchos miramientos ni pensamientos, se lo introdujo en la boca.

Escuchó el jadeo de su hermano disfrutarlo.

Tenía un gusto algo salado, pero no era desagradable. Se acordó de mantener la mandíbula bien abierta para que sus dientes no molestaran mientras su lengua daba unos toques tímidos adentro. Mientras su hermano seguía despidiendo sonidos de placer.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué más hacer, se acordó en algunas revistas porno que las chicas solían introducirlo hasta fondo. "¿Garganta profunda se llamaba?" Intentó hacer eso, pero una sorpresiva arcada se lo impidió. Sacó el pene de su boca.

"Maldita sea" Pensó cuando se dio cuenta que esa cosa era más grande de lo que parecía y realmente no cabía bien en su boca, "¿Cómo lo hacía Kara?", entonces lo recordó.

Comenzó a lamer a lo largo del miembro, como si fuera de caramelo y el objetivo era acabarlo. Más sonidos de aprobación salían de la boca del segundo hijo.

Volvió a meterlo en su boca, esta vez, solo la punta y empezó a masturbar con la mano mientras le daba con la lengua.

Karamatsu jadeaba extasiado y eso hizo saber a Ichi que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

En un punto, sintió la mano de su hermano mayor en su cabeza, al principio acariciando su pelo pero en un momento, lo empujó sorpresivamente haciendo que aumentara la profundidad.

El matsu de morado volvió a tener las arcadas, aguantó unas cuantas embestidas y se separó de su hermano abruptamente.

"Si seguía así probablemente vomitaría." Se dijo mientras tosía un poco y se limpiaba la boca con su mano.

EL cuarto hijo miraba el suelo recuperando aliento cuando sin aviso, unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron y lo levantaron hacia la cama. Ichimatsu no llegó a decir ni un "pio" cuando Karamatsu empezó a sacarle los pantalones y bóxers de una manera violenta.

Un escalofrío (en parte de miedo y en parte de ansiedad) le recorrió la espalda, cuando vio al matsu azul sacarse los jeans pero dejándose los bóxers se sintió un poco decepcionado.

Él estaba completamente desnudo, también quería que Kara se desnudara, pero en cambio, se acercó lentamente como un animal listo para devorar a su presa.

-¿Te he dicho lo irresistible que es tu piel cuando la veo? Siempre quiero tocarla. – Dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Ichi guardó silencio, no sabía cómo contestar eso, pero aun así, Karamatsu lo tomó como algo bueno y se lanzó encima con más besos salvajes.

Esta vez, si le mordía los labios y le pellizcaba uno de los pezones. Siguió así unos minutos hasta que en un momento, cortó el beso para mordisquear y chupar el pezón restante, haciendo que el matsu morado gimiera y jadeara con más entusiasmo.

Del pecho pasó rápidamente a su zona sur, muy sorpresivamente que hizo que Ichimatsu sintiera como una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió su miembro en una cavidad húmeda y caliente.

"¡No! ¡Voy a terminar así!" Pensó mientras agarraba los hombros de Karamatsu y lo apartaba lo que podía de él.

Kara se detuvo, y antes que pudiera decir algo, Ichimatsu habló.

-Quiero hacerlo – Dijo con una voz firme y decidida.

"Si esta es mi última vez, quiero llegar hasta el final",

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó su hermano mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sacaba su ropa interior, mostrando a la cosa que casi lo asfixia hace un rato.

"Viendo mejor esa cosa… ¡Claro que no!" Su voz interior ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquello, pero otra voz la acalló.

-Claro que sí.

Karamatsu se acercó a su hermano y lo rodeo con sus brazos para encontrarse cara a cara.

-Lo haré, pero si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, solo dilo.

Ichimatsu se acalló de nuevo, en su mente había una batalla dura entre huir del hotel barato o quedarse con su hermano hasta cumplir lo que se proponía.

"Dios, va a doler mucho" Pensaba con nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto, Kara se había levantado de nuevo y se acercó al mueble donde estaba la televisión, buscando algo dentro de sus cajones, sacó unas cuantas pequeñas bolsita de plástico del tamaño de un té en saquito.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Ichi curioso.

-Lubricantes – Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

La piel se le estaba erizando, pero un ceño fruncido salió sorpresivamente.

-¿Como sabias que estaban ahí?

-En estos lugares siempre hay de estas cosas gratis, supuse que ahí estaban.

-¿Ya hiciste esto con alguien? – Las palabras de Ichi salieron de su boca sin pasar por su cabeza.

Karamatsu borró su habitual sonrisa para ser reemplazada por una de confusión. El matsu de los gatos se avergonzó a sí mismo de esa pregunta involuntaria ¿Por qué demonios preguntaba eso?

-No, es solo que…

-¡Solo! – Interrumpió Ichimatsu mientras corría la vista hacia otro lado, él no lo sabía, pero su cara estaba roja – Solo ven aquí.

Karamatsu no se hizo de esperar, dejó los sobres a un rincón de la cama y acostándose encima de su hermano, volvió a envolverlo con besos y caricias.

No quería maltratarlo (eso es más adelante), por eso durante esa previa, trataba de ser lo más suave posible. Ichimatsu notó eso y aun estaba nervioso por lo que seguiría.

Rápido como un rayo, Kara agarró una de esas bolsitas y con sus dientes abrió una esquina. El cuarto hijo vio como una generosa cantidad de alguna especie de gel transparente era colocada en la punta de sus dedos índice y medio de su hermano.

De cierta manera, Karamatsu le divertía la expresión de miedo del otro, pero por supuesto, no se lo dejo saber.

Abrió sus piernas (con un poco de resistencia) y sus dedos encontraron su entrada. Ichi se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el gel frio en esa zona, pero trató de mantener el temple de tranquilidad (que no se le acercaba ni por poco).

De la nada, Karamatsu estampó su boca contra la de su hermano sorpresivamente, comenzó a morderle los labios y a besarlo arduamente para que no se concentrara tanto en lo siguiente.

Y lo siguiente, por supuesto, fue introducir su dedo índice en esa cavidad estrecha.

Ichi quiso gritar de dolor pero los besos frenéticos de su hermano se lo impedían. Pasaron unos segundos y lentamente el dolor fue desapareciendo.

Karamatsu se separó unos centímetros del rostro de Ichimatsu y le habló:

-¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?

Entre jadeos, le contestó con un "Si" moviendo la cabeza.

Karamatsu dejo la boca de su hermano y comenzó a besarlo en su cuello, su dedo índice aun seguía dentro, pero ya era tiempo de seguir con lo siguiente.

Insertó otro dedo, esta vez el del medio e Ichimatsu no pudo reprimir el sonido de dolor que salió de su boca, que fue reemplazado con gemidos cuando Karamatsu empezó a morder su cuello.

Estaba demasiado tenso y estrecho, pero los dedos ayudaban a extender esa pequeña entrada.

Luego de unos momentos, Ichimatsu ya se sentía más relajado, Karamatsu le había dejado una linda marca pero eso no le importaba. En esos momentos, pocas cosas importaban.

"Hasta ahora no es tan malo después de todo" Pensó el cuarto matsu con menos nervios y más excitación.

Karamatsu, sin morder ni besar, insertó el tercer dedo para extender lo poco que quedaba de espacio, no trató de calmarlo ni acallarlo, porque simplemente quería ver la expresión que tomaba Ichi.

Indudablemente era de dolor, pero un dolor pasable que rápidamente se convertía en placer, arrugaba el seño y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pero luego se relajaba y sus jadeos se hacían más sonoros y embriagantes.

Cuando Kara pensó que ya era momento, saco con cuidado sus dedos y se colocó más lubricante mientras Ichi miraba atónito.

Puso más en la entrada de su hermano y en su propio miembro, listo para cumplir con el cometido.

Se colocó en posición y una vez más miró los ojos del matsu morado.

Estaba muy nervioso, pero ya no parecía asustado del todo.

Le dio un beso en los labios muy lentamente y le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

E Ichimatsu, con una mezcla de nervios, ansiedad y excitación le contestó

-S...Sí.

Finalmente penetró a su hermano, ambos gruñeron, uno de dolor y el otro de placer.

Empezó con la punta y lentamente introducía cada centímetro de su hombría dentro del otro.

A Ichi se le caía una que otra lagrima de dolor pero sabía que eso iba a pasar, "Con los dedos era lo mismo, duele primero pero después…"

No llegó a terminar la frase en su mente cuando sintió una oleada de calor en su interior que hizo que se le arqueara la espalda. Karamatsu aprovechó eso y agarró con fuerza desde ahí, la cercanía en la que estaban hacia que su excitación aumentara.

Ya estaba totalmente dentro, y el mayor se aguantaba las ganas de moverse frenéticamente solo porque sabía que esto le causaría mucho dolor a su hermano. Estaba demasiado estrecho, se sentía demasiado bien y su voluntad se estaba derrumbando mientras escuchando los jadeos de Ichimatsu.

Espero que se acostumbrara un poco para después, moverse muy lentamente, el menor lanzó unos quejidos de dolor pero no tan fuertes como antes.

Ichimatsu empezó a sentir el placer que lo inundaba, aun había dolor, pero era casi invisible con lo bien que se sentía que su hermano este dentro de él. Se aferró al cuello de Karamatsu con sus manos y dejó que sus gemidos (esta vez más placer que dolor) le drogaran la cabeza.

Esos sonidos realmente hicieron un "CLICK" en Karamatsu, que empezó a ser más brusco, a aumentar la velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas.

Sin darse cuenta, Ichimatsu le clavó las escasas uñas que tenía en la espalda de su hermano, él en contestación, se movió un poco para alcanzar el cuello de su hermano y volver a morder con un poco más de fuerza.

Los gritos de lujuria invadieron la habitación.

Karamatsu dejo el cuello de su hermano para volver a encontrarse con sus labios, lo inundó de besos y otra casual mordida.

El matsu de azul sentía que estaba llegando a su punto culmine.

No quiso resistirse más, y sin querer salir de su hermano menor, se corrió irremediablemente dentro de él.

Ichimatsu sintió un extraño placer oculto a sentir la esencia de su hermano dentro, estaba tan cerca, que terminó por masturbarse el mismo para correrse en el abdomen de Karamatsu.

Juntos jadearon unos instantes, hasta que Karamatsu se acostó al lado de su hermano y cerró los ojos cansado.

Ichimatsu trató de incorporarse, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía acabado (en varios sentidos).

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio los dos, lado a lado hasta que la puerta dio unos golpes fuertes.

-¡5 minutos! – Exclamó una voz masculina y fuerte.

La mente de Ichimatsu empezó a aclararse.

"Ya está" Se dijo a sí mismo. "Eso fue todo, ahora tengo que decirle que esto tiene que terminar"

Estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero cuando giró a ver a su hermano, éste se había dormido.

Las gotas de sudor que surcaban su cuerpo solo lo hacían verse más atractivo, su pecho se movía rítmicamente en control. Aun seguía viéndose tan lindo mientras dormía.

"No quiero"

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"No quiero dejar de sentirme querido"

Comenzó a sollozar y eso hizo que Karamatsu despertará de su letargo.

-Ichi… ¿Qué es lo que…? - Se calló de repente y se incorporó violentamente – Diablos, ¡¿te lastimé demasiado?! ¡Lo siento mucho!

-No es… No es eso, idiota – Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Karamatsu estaba visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Que sucede entonces?

Ichimatsu se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse y finalmente habló:

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.

La expresión triste de Kara hizo que algo se quebrará en su interior.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio preguntas? – Dijo Ichimatsu.

-Me refiero, a… - Karamatsu estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras - ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Para Ichimatsu, la relación con su hermano mayor estaba definitivamente arruinada, sea como sea el desenlace de ese momento, ya nunca podría velo de la misma manera como antes, así que… ¿por qué no ser sincero?

-Karamatsu – Cubrió su rostro con sus manos – Me gustas mucho.

No quería ver la cara de su hermano, no quería saber cómo se pondría con todo esto.

-Quiero tenerte cerca conmigo todo el tiempo… Me molesta verte tan cerca de Todomatsu o Jyushimatsu, y… y… no quiero seguir con esto porque… porque… - Más lágrimas se le escapaban de entre las manos – No quiero sentirme especial contigo cuando en realidad todo es un estúpido juego para ti.

"Ya está. Debo irme de casa, no puedo vivir cerca de Karamatsu después de esto" Pensó con tristeza.

Entonces sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo y una humedad recorriendo su cuello.

-Creí que yo era el único que se sentía así – Le dijo el mayor apoyado en su hombro. – Pero se ve que tú tienes más agallas que yo en sacarlo de tu pecho.

Ichimatsu no sabía si su hermano estaba realmente llorando, pero sí sabía que una gran peso de en su corazón se había aliviado enormemente.

Otros golpes en la puerta.

-¡Ya está tortolitos! ¡Vístanse y váyanse!

Karamatsu se secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, acomodó su garganta y gritó:

-¡Una hora más!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero si intentan irse sin pagar se las verán conmigo! – Y escucharon las pisadas pesadas alejarse.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Karamatsu aun no soltaba a su hermano y éste tampoco quería que lo soltara.

Todo era simplemente perfecto ahora. Realmente estaba muy feliz con las palabras que escuchó.

Kara sacó la funda de una almohada y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas a Ichi, quien aún seguía algo hipnotizado con los sucesos.

-Entonces… - Comenzó el mayor – Cuando me lanzaste un libro a mis tesoros esa noche…

-Te vi abrazando a Todomatsu – Dijo Ichimatsu sin pizca de remordimiento.

-Bueno, él ya hacia eso desde mucho antes de lo nuestro, hermanito – Dijo con su habitual sonrisa – Pero no te preocupes, hay suficiente Karamatsu para todos. – Terminó con su típica pose.

El mayor de los hermanos terminó con la almohada en su rostro y el menor tratando de asfixiarlo.

FIN

* * *

Disculpen lo tosco de mi escritura, es mi primera vez escribiendo Lemmon (o un intento de ello). Gracias a todos por sus reviews o por molestarse en leer esta historia ficticia.


End file.
